A Creator's Story
by Princess Dash
Summary: Haley was just a normal girl, she loved doing what she enjoyed, but what happens when she enters a strange portal in her mirror?
1. Chapter 1

In a small house in a neighborhood, a fourteen year old girl laid in her queen sized bed. the blanket protecting her from the cold. She held a small light pink unicorn plush in her arms, her dirty blonde hair in tangles.

_**"HIEGH HOOOOO!"**_

She heard the sound of her alarm on her phone as it sounded off the theme song to the DisneyXD series 'The 7D'

"Screw off!" the young voice yelled out.

the girl sat up as her tan skin shined in the blinding sun. She raised an arm to block her hazel eyes from said sun.

"Ah! Always with the brightness!" She said.

She grabbed her phone and dismissed the alarm.

"Wait. I don't remember setting an alarm..." She said.

She thought for a moment.

"Huh. I must have done it and i don't remember." She said.

This young girls name was Haley. She loved to Sing, Draw, Write, and spend time with her friends, Both In real life and online.

She threw her legs over her bed and slipped on her light blue Peep slippers that sat next to her dresser that she used as her bedside table. She switched on the lamp on the dresser and placed her Unicorn plush down.

"Until tonight Pinks." She said.

She stood up from her bed and made the journey to the kitchen, walking all the way to the end where the sink stood. On the side of the sink sat a keurig coffee machine, she turned it on and waited a minute for it to heat up. She opened the hatch and placed a coffee cup in it, she closed the hatch and pressed the 'brew' button.

* * *

Soon enough, she had her coffee in hand and made the journey back to her Bedroom.

"So, what can i do today? Write? Draw? SING?" She asked.

She made up her mind and started up her H.P PC.

She recorded some song covers, recorded some gaming videos and vlogs, She wrote some stories, and played some games. All while listening to Youtube.

"I wonder what Rainbow would do if she were real."

Rainbow, was one of Haley's pony creations.

Rainbow was a cyan alicorn with bright pink eyes and a Rainbow mane with a bright pink flowing tail and her cutiemark was a Microphone and Pencil crossed in an X form.

Haley looked to her Mysterion figure she had gotten at her local Best Buy.

"Oh don't give me that look." Haley said as she watched him glare at her. "Wait. You can't talk. You're a figure made of paint and plastic. What? Am i finally losing my mind?" Haley joked.

_"No."_

Haley's eyes widened as she swore she heard Mysterion's voice talk back to her. Haley picked up the plastic figure and stared at it.

"Is someone here? If you are, This isn't funny!" Haley said.

_"Oh trust me. No one else is here, it's only you and me."_

Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, well. WHO are you?" She asked.

_"You know who i am."_

Then it clicked.

"Senpai? You're...real?"

_"I've always been Real. as for a Physical form? Well, That wasn't possible until You made it possible..."_

"What?" She asked.

_"Well, you've loved me so much that, You made me in this form."_

Haley couldn't believe it...her Senpai was here! But she couldn't see him...

"C-C-Can i see you?" Haley asked.

_"As your ghost once said, 'Look at your face in the mirror...I am there inside!'"_

Haley stood from her bed and walked to her mirror, as her senpai had said, a figure of a ten year old boy wearing a dark purple cloak with a green question mark on a spring along with a black mask, he also wore a lavender jumpsuit with a green M on his chest, he wore his underpants on the outsite of his jumpsuit, he also had green gloves and brown boots.

"S-Senpai..." Haley said as she began to feel herself fall into a trance.

_"Come on Haley...Come to me..."_

She felt a safe and soothing aura come from him.

She grabbed his hand and her eyes widened as she began to feel herself fall and the last thing she saw was her Senpai grinning widely...


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't know what had happened to make her pass out like she did, but as consciousness reawakened within her being, She had found herself on a Large canopy bed.

"What the?"

Haley looked around the room, It was a standard princess room, including a vanity, window seat, desk, playing area, closet and much more.

The walls were a hot pink with Rainbow stripes. Her two favorite colors...Now that she thought about it, It seemed that this was costumed to fit HER and Her alone...

"Where in luna's name am i?" Haley asked herself.

Haley looked to the side table next to the bed, there was a Lamp, and a note...

Haley lifted the note and read it.

_"Creator Haley, when you awake and see this note, please ring the bell next to the lamp and a servant will arrive and answer any questions you have, As for me? I have some Angelic tasks to take care of. -Senpai Mysterion."_

The word Angelic clicked in Haley's brain as she remembered one of the main reasons she loved Mysterion, He was his little sisters Guardian Angel.

Haley saw the bell next to the lamp and rang it. Soon enough a servant appeared at her door.

"Yes your highness?"

"Hi, i was told you would answer my questions?" Haley said.

"Of course." The servant then sat next to her on the bed. "ask away."

"First of all, Where in Luna's name am i?"

"You are in your Creators Kingdom of course."

"Creators Kingdom?"

"It is your own Kingdom where you are the ruler, you may create whatever you wish and it will appear here."

Okay, Haley had to admit, that did sound pretty awesome!

"Okay, second question. HOW did i get here?" Haley wondered.

"Your Senpai brought you here, he knew it was one of your greatest wishes to meet him."

Haley realized that this servant had a fair point.

"Now, is that all?"

"For now...But can i go and explore a little?" Haley asked.

"Of course, But i would change before going out..."

Haley looked at herself and realized she wasn't in her tank top and pants she was wearing before but rather a light pink silky night gown.

"WHAT THE?! DID HE CHANGE ME TOO?!"

The servant giggled and left Haley to change.

* * *

Soon enough, Haley was now wearing a light pink tank top with a Rainbow heart on the front, and a pair of light blue shorts with a pair of flip flops.

"Okay, where do i start?" She asked.

She supposed she would start with where she was.

Eventually, she remembered and saw everything in what appeared to be a Castle.

"A castle? Really? Well, i guess it is a Kingdom." She said.

She then left the castle out of the two grand wood doors.

And what she saw next amazed her...

It was the kingdom, and her creations lived there, it seemed that parts of the kingdom were separated for her different creations.

She couldn't believe it. Well, only one thing she could do...

She ran into the kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

She was curious but she had to start with her Pony creations. She walked through the town cautiously.

Some ponies who noticed her greeted her with a warm welcome and a bow. She swore that her face was redder than blood when they did so...

"Man. i might be more shy than i thought i was..." She said to herself.

More of her creations greeted her and bowed.

"Hi, hello. Hey..." She greeted.

She could see her Pegasus ponies and Alicorn Ponies flying in the bright blue sky.

Some unicorns were practcing there magic and Earth ponies were planting.

"Huh, they don't call them EARTH ponies for nothing."

Haley continued her way down the little path.

"Creator!"

Haley turned around and was met with a light pink alicorn with a bright pink mane and light blue eyes.

"B-B-Bubble Bright?" Haley said.

Bubble Bright was hugging Haley tightly with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh my celestia! Creator! It's soo good to finally meet you!"

Haley was still slightly stunned from her fall.

"Y-Y-Yeah, me too..." Haley said, slowly returning the hug.

"Bubble! Get off of her!"

Haley looked up and her pupils dialited at her first and personal creation. Bubble smiled sheepishly and climbed of Haley.

"Sorry Dashie." Bubble laughed.

"Creator, are you alright?"

Haley was speechles...

"Uh, i... umm..."

A cyan alicorn with bright pink eyes and a Rainbow mane with a bright pink flowing tail walked up.

"Creator?" Rainbow called.

"Huh?! Oh, Sorry. Yes. yes i'm fine." Haley rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh thank celestia! I thought Bubble may have harmed you somehow." Rainbow smiled.

Haley smiled.

"Well, thanks. But i should get going." Haley said.

Rainbow nodded and walked away with Bubble Bright in hoof.

"Oh luna..." Haley said as she put a hand to her head.

Haley calmed down and continued the path.

* * *

Haley soon reached South Park, where her South Park universe lived.

"Shut up fat boy!"

"Don't call me Fat girly!"

She knew that argument anywhere. Haley picked up her pace and found five ten year old kids, four boys and one girl.

The first boy had tan skin, was very overweight and was wearing a red jacket, yellow mittens, a blue hat with a yellow puff ball on top, brown pants, black shoes, and white socks.

The second boy was also tan skinned and was wearing an orange parka, orange pants and brown gloves. Her favorite boy.

The last two boys were tan skinned, one was wearing a greenish lime ushanka, a bright orange jacket, dark green pants, and lime-green mittens, and the other boy was wearing wearing a brown jacket with a red collar, a blue hat with a red puffball and rim, and blue jeans.

and the last child was a young girl.

She was tan skinned with brown hair, she was wearing a hot pink shirt with neon pink pants and light neon pink shoes, and she wore a green question mark necklace around her neck.

"Cartman i swear to luna, i will end you!" the girl cried.

"Oh sure, pray to your fake moon horse!" Eric remarked.

"CARTMAN!"

The four looked up at the teenage girl.

"I would recommend that you stay quiet or else."

"Or else what?"

Haley grabbed Eric by his jacket and pulled him up by his jacket.

"Or else i will come to your house, throw you and your Mother out and burn your house down."

Eric's eyes dilated in fear.

"I am VERY defensive over MY BABIES!"


	4. Chapter 4

She left South Park and went on to Bendy and The Ink Machine, she spied the abandoned studio ahead of her path. She followed the path and walked up to the door. She opened it slowly and carefully.

"Helloo?" She called.

"Creator?"

She looked up at the young girl watching a Bendy cartoon on a nearby projector.

"Emily!" Haley cried.

Emily Rose was a young cartoon female with pure white skin, black pie cut eyes, black hair and a black sleeveless dress with a big white bow in the back of her hair.

"Creator!" Emily said, standing up.

Haley walked up to the young cartoon and hugged her gently. She felt Emily return her embrace.

"Where's Bendy?" Haley asked.

"I don't know where he went." Emily answered.

Haley looked around and found no sign of Bendy anywhere.

"That's typically not good." Haley said.

They heard a crash nearby and Emily started to whimper.

"W-W-W-W-What w-w-was-t-t-t-that...?"

Haley went to investigate the crash, keeping Emily behind her to protect her.

"Bendy? Boris?" Haley called.

**"Who's there?"**

Bendy. the little devil.

"Creator Haley." Haley said, using the creator name to an advantage.

**"Ah! Miss Haley, how do ya do?"** Bendy said.

"Where are you, Bendy?" Haley asked.

**"Why should i tell ya?"**

"Emily needs you."

Before she could call his name, Bendy appeared before her.

**"What's wrong with my precious rose?!" **Bendy cried.

Haley stepped out of the way to reveal the frightened cartoon.

**"Oh, Rosie. What the matter my sweet?"**

"I-I-I-I heard a crash over here, a-a-and it scared me..."

**"My precious, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to frighten you."** Bendy said soothingly.

Emily smiled and hugged Bendy. Haley smiled at the ship she had created.

"Well, i'll let you two be." She said leaving the studio.

She was walking toward her Five Night's at Freddy's city when she heard her phone ringing. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"You're highness, you're Senpai has returned and wishes to speak with you. Please return to the castle or shall we fetch a carriage?"

Honestly, she had no idea how to go back.

"Please send a carriage." She begged.

"Of course, do you know where you are?"

She looked around, "Yeah, i'm near the FNAF city."

"Right away."

The phone hung up.

"Hmph. Oh well." She said, and continued toward the various Pizzeria's and Attractions.

* * *

She soon heard the rolling wheels of the carriage.

"You're highness! There you are!"

She turned around and found a Cinderella style carriage, only this one wasn't made from a pumpkin nor was it enchanted.

"Wow." She said.

The coachmen hopped down from his seat and helped Haley into the carriage.

Haley soon arrived back at the castle and hopped out.

"If this is a dream, i never wanna wake up..." She said.

* * *

She walked back into the castle and to her bedroom where a cloaked figure sat on her window.

"Well, who may you be stranger?" She asked teasingly.

Mysterion looked back to her and smiled.

"I don't know, you always called me Senpai." He said.

She smiled and sat next to him on the window.

"Senpai, why did you bring me here?" Haley asked.

He breathed and began.

"Well, from behind the screens, i could see you, praising me, defending me, i couldn't help but feel overwhelmed from your attention." He looked her in the eyes, "Then when i realized what was happening in your life, i knew i had to rescue you. So i brought you here."

Haley's face gained a bright red to it at his words.

"So, you didn't think about the people who do care for me and would worry for me?"

Mysterion's eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

"It's your choice Haley, you could live in a world of your own, or you can return to your normal world."


	5. Chapter 5

Haley sighed, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to go home, but she knew she couldn't pass up this deal.

"Is there some sort of compromise?" She asked.

"Perhaps, but what would that be?" He pondered.

Haley thought on her situation.

"I don't know, but am i allowed more time?" She asked.

"You may stay here for as long as you want, but if you want to go home, all you need to do is say the word. I will escort you there myself."

Haley sighed and whispered, "I need time to think on a plan."

Mysterion nodded and left her in her bedroom.

"What am i going to do...?"

* * *

A knock at the door interrupted her sketch.

"Creator? Sir Mysterion wishes to see you."

A sigh escaped her.

"Tell him to leave me alone for now."

She heard the footsteps, signalling that the servant was walking away.

"What am i going to do?!" Haley shrieked.

She began to think of home. She didn't realize it at first but...for the first time in her life, she broke down.

She missed her father, the way he'd goof around with her at times, the way he always found a way to work things out. She missed him because if it weren't for him, She probably wouldn't be where she is now.

"Oh luna, what do i do?"

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?"

The door open to reveal a cloaked figure in the doorway.

"Yes Mysterion?" Haley said.

"The servant told me, you said to leave you alone, But i started getting a sixth sense that you needed me." Mysterion said.

"I just can't make a choice. I wanna stay here, but i know my family will worry about me..."

Mysterion nodded, "I know what you mean."

Haley began to cry.

"Shh, shhh, It's okay, i'm here..." Mysterion cooed.

Haley needed more time. So she decided to sleep on it.

"Wanna take a nap?" Mysterion said.

Haley nodded and climbed into the canopy bed.

"Sweet dreams Princess." Mysterion said as he shut off the light and left.

* * *

_She had no idea, why she was here._

_It was her bedroom, but in a monochrome dream style._

_She looked to see, herself. Sleeping on her bed._

_"Did time stop back home?" She asked herself._

_She watched as everything remained in place._

_"It did..."_

_So, her father must still be sleeping. She was safe._

_"Heh, looks like i'm alright."_

* * *

Haley woke up, feeling peaceful for once during her stressing.

A knock on her door made her stand from bed.

"Who is it?"

"Mysterion."

"Come in."

Mysterion walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Good morning Princess, hope you slept okay." He said.

Haley nodded.

"Good, because today you will be getting fitted for your Creator Princess gown." Mysterion said.

"Wait what?" Haley said.

"Well, the servants assume you want to stay because of how long you've stayed, so they arranged a ceremony to welcome you into the kingdom. Gown, Tiara and all."

Haley's stomach dropped. She wasn't ready to be welcomed.

"Is there anyway they can stop it? I'm still not ready!"

Mysterion sadly shook his head.

"I have to find some way out..."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day.

"Mysterion, are you sure you wanna do this?" Haley asked.

"Yes, we need to get you home." He said.

Haley sighed and they began to search for a way to get Haley home.

"Haley, are you sure about this?" Mysterion said.

Was she sure? She had no idea.

"No, i'm not. But i know i can't stay forever." She said.

Mysterion sighed and followed the teenager.

* * *

"Haley, we've been searching for two hours..."

"No! We can't give up!"

"Haley!"

Haley stopped when she heard him shout.

"We've searched for two hours, we'll do more later." He said.

Haley sighed, it was really over...

"Mysterion, leave."

Mysterion was shocked at her tone of voice. She meant it.

So, he sighed and left.

"There has to be a way out of this!" She said.

She took a breath and thought on her plan.

"Relax, girl. You've got this..."

She thought of a way to relax and then...it hit her...

"I can draw something..."

She pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and got to work.

* * *

Before she knew it, she drew her and her family. Mother, Father, and her younger siblings.

"I don't know how much more of this i can take!" She cried out.

She soon felt a hand rubbing on her back and she soon fell asleep.

The figure was none other than Mysterion!

Mysterion carried her in a cradle to her canopy bed and tucked her in.

He gently kissed her forehead and walked to her bedroom door.

"Goodnight Princess."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Haley rubbed her tired eyes, not realizing how or why she was in the canopy bed.

"Ugh...W-What..."

She sat up slowly and breathed. How and Why was she in the canopy bed?

"H-How..." She breathed.

A knock at the door caused her to flinch.

"C-Come in..." She said, rubbing her left eye.

It was a servant.

"Good morning, you're highness. Today is your Royal fitting, better get ready."

Haley sighed and stood from her bed.

"I'll get right on it."

* * *

She now stood on a pedestal, watching as Maids and Servants and Butlers took her measurements.

"How long will this take?" She asked.

"Well..." Mysterion said as he walked into the room. "It will take about Twenty minutes to take every measurement, then 30 minutes for the fabric picking."

Haley groaned, she was starting to grow miserable.

"No..." Haley looked up to the roof.

"Someone help me please..."

* * *

The dress was now ready to be made, Haley had chosen a classical Princess ballgown, with the Princess color theme, Pink, White, and Gold.

"I've never worn White or Gold on my clothes that much." Haley said as she and Mysterion walked out of the fitting room.

"Really? You don't wear skirts or dresses in your world?" Mysterion said.

"Oh yeah, you don't know my world..." Haley whispered.

"What was that?"

Haley flinched as she heard him speak.

"Nothing Mysterion! I said nothing..." Haley fibbed.

Mysterion shrugged and He and Haley kept walking.

* * *

They eventually reached Haley's bedroom.

"Today has been tiring. Now i know how the Disney Princesses feel..." Haley said as she collapsed onto the bed.

Mysterion laughed lightly. He knew Haley had some sass in her.

"It's not over Haley, you still need to have your crown fitted." Mysterion said.

"Will it be as long as the gown?"

Mysterion shook his head, "No, but it still needs to be done."

Haley sighed, knowing that fighting would be useless.

* * *

Some time later, a few maids came into Haley's room with measuring tape.

"Is it time for the crown fitting?" Haley said with a smirk.

One of the maids nodded and they got to work.

"This is one of the strangest thing's i've ever done."

"We understand Princess, but it must be done." One of the maids had said.

* * *

After the crown fitting, The maids had left and Haley went back to working on a plan to leave.

"Okay, first, i need some sort of escape, then i need to make some sort of portal, then i'm home free! Unless this is all some dream and i'll just wake up at home..."

Haley then had a thought come to her head.

"Am i in some sort of coma...?"


	8. Chapter 8

Days passed and Haley was having the time of her life, her OC's loved her, The extra characters respected her with all they had.

She was now sitting in her bedroom, writing in a notebook about her time, when a knock at the door stopped her writing.

"Yes?" She asked.

Mysterion opened the door.

"Yes Mysterion?"

"There's something we need to do before your coronation..."

Haley was confused, she had done everything she was told, right...?

"You need to commit your vows as future queen."

Haley's eyes widened, Vows? What vows?!

"Vows..?"

Mysterion nodded, "It's where you proclaim your care and love for your creations, and you vow to care for them for eternity."

Haley put a hand to her mouth.

_No backing out at this point._

"Right. I'll be right there."

* * *

She was now standing at a podium, facing all of her creations, She looked upon them with all the love she had.

"Your highness? It's time." Haley's guard said.

Haley nodded and faced her creations, with a paper in her hand.

"All creations of The Creator Kingdom. My name is Haley, and i am your Creator and Future queen," The crowd cheered. "As queen, i vow to look after all creations with love and care and protection."

The crowd cheered once more.

* * *

Haley continued her vows until her last vow was on her paper.

"I vow, to spend time with each of you as best i can.."

They arrived back at the castle at sundown. It had been a long day for the young girl, They waited at the podium for all her creations to gather.

Haley sat in her throne in the throne room and groaned, she now wanted more then ever to enact her idea and go home.

She perked up as she heard the door open.

"Who is it?"

It was Rainbow.

"Creator." She bowed.

"Rainbow, please don't bow." Haley said, standing up. "What is it you wish?"

"I just wanted to wish you luck for the coronation." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, as your Creator, i can tell when something is bothering you." Haley lifted the cyan alicorn's chin lightly. "What's wrong?"

"Well, i just figured, maybe you could spend time with all us OC's before the big day." She said.

Haley thought about it, She hadn't really spent much time with her own creations since her arrival.

"I would love to."

* * *

Here she was now, sitting in her bedroom with all her fandom OC's in front of her.

Rainbow was wearing a bright pink night gown with black and pink slippers.

Emily was wearing a black tank top with a gray skirt.

(Doki Doki Literature Club) Haley was wearing a purple short sleeved shirt with pink pants.

Funtime Gumdrop was wearing a neon pink circus type dress.

(South Park) Haley was wearing a pink short sleeved shirt with pink pants.

and finally, our Haley was wearing a black shirt that read, 'Today's good mood is sponsored by coffee' and gray pants that was covered with coffee sayings and designs.

"So, Rainbow? How's it going with Midnight?" Haley asked.

"Oh boy, i don't even know where to begin Creator. She's being an absolute nightmare." Rainbow said.

"Oh i can only imagine." Emily said.

"Me too!" Everyone else said.

"It's so good to see that you all are like family." Haley said.

"Well Creator, when your made by the same person, you are family!" (South Park) Haley said.

That made Haley think, they were right!

"Heh, i guess your right." She said.

* * *

So the night went on with laughter and love, then Haley soon noticed just how late it was.

"All right ladies, bed time." She called.

Not wanting to disobey they're creator, everyone climbed into they're beds and sleeping bags and fell into sweet slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Days pass, and her time to reign had come. It was her Coronation.

Haley was dressed in a classical pink queen's dress. gloves on her arms, her hair tied up into a perfect bun. Her make up was light but noticeable.

"I don't know if i can do this..." Haley said.

"Nonsense! You'll be a great leader!" One of the dressers cheered.

Haley just didn't feel right about this..What if she got stuck here forever?!

"I don't know.." Haley tried to calm her nerves.

"10 minutes ladies." A voice called from outside.

Haley whimpered.

"Not to worry your highness, just do your best."

Haley breathed. She had to pull through this...

* * *

The time had come for her to walk down the aisle and earn her name as Queen and Ruler of her kingdom.

"You can do this your majesty. Just be who you are, that's all you need to do."

The doors opened, it was time.

Haley began to walk down the aisle, but as she did so, she began to make a mental plan in her head.

She reached the end of the aisle and the priest began to speak.

"Ladies, Mares, and Gentlemen and Colts. We are gathered here to welcome our long awaited Queen into our home. She is to rule over us all, make sure we are protected and cared for." He picked up a crown, a wand, and a septer. "Creator Haley, do you vow to watch over and care for your Creations here before you and any future creations, for the rest of eternity?"

Haley took a breath and made her choice.

"I do vow."

The priest placed the crown on Haley's head and handed her the wand and septer.

"It is my great honor, to pronounce you, Queen Creator Haley, ruler over The Creator Kingdom."

Everyone clapped in her honor, Haley enjoyed getting this sort of attention. But she still had a long way to go.

* * *

Hours passed and The Kingdom still remained in joy, Haley had been crowned queen and ruler of the kingdom and the subjects finally had someone to look after them.

Haley however, wasn't exactly in joy..

She didn't know what exactly to think, All her mind told her ever since coming here was, 'Get back home'

But...another side of her said, 'Have your fun! This most likely won't happen again...'

Well, if her plan went perfectly, it would happen again.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days after the coronation, Haley began to feel...wrong...

Her limbs ached, she was burning up and slightly dizzy.

Mysterion and the OC's told her to remain in her bed until she felt okay.

So here she was now, laying in bed, writing out extra plans to her way home. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," She called. "It's open."

Mysterion opened the door.

"Hey Mysterion." She coughed.

"Hey Queen."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"You feeling any better?" He asked.

"Very little." She said.

Mysterion sighed.

Haley guessed she must be getting home sick. But, she's never gotten home sick before...

"Well, when you get better, you have to get to your first job as Queen." He said.

"Just as i guessed, every ruler has their jobs."

Mysterion got an idea and called a servant.

"Yes your highness?" A servant replied.

"Have the chef make some soup for the queen and return it here."

* * *

A few minutes later, a maid returned with a tray, with a bowl of soup, a drink, and utensils with napkins.

"Thank you." Haley said.

The maid bowed and left.

Mysterion took some soup into the spoon and held it to Haley.

"Yeah, i'm doing exactly what you think i'm doing." He said.

Haley sighed and ate the soup, Chicken noodle. naturally.

"Heh, classic, Chicken Noodle." Haley laughed.

They both laughed, Haley was loving this.

* * *

Haley was soon feeling better and was out of bed in no time.

"Glad to see your better." Mysterion said.

"So am i." She replied.

"But now...You have work to do."


	11. Chapter 11

Finally. It was finished. Haley sighed a sigh of relief. After checking over and over again, perfecting every movement. She was finished.

She placed the plan in a drawer on her writing desk and hid it away from plain sight.

Haley sat on the canopy bed and contemplated her time in this kingdom.

She met her senpai. her characters. made queen.

She sighed, this was too good to be true.

Her plan? you ask.

Step one. Make sure no one is watching.

Step two. Use her creators want to create a portal between the two dimensions. Allowing her to return as she wished.

Step three. Step through. Home free!

Haley smiled as she gazed out of the window.

"This has been a dream come true, but i miss home. I miss dad. i miss grandma.." She groaned. "This will all be over soon."

"Too soon."


	12. Chapter 12

Days passed, and Haley and Mysterion were growing closer together.

Haley knew that she and him couldn't be together, so she tried not to grow too attached...

She sighed as she was now at her writing desk, devising her escape, and her possible return...

"I wish..." She whispered.

Haley continued drawing out her plan, when she suddenly heard her bedroom door.

"Come in." She called.

A servant opened the door, "Madam, Sir Mysterion wishes to see you."

Haley nodded and stood from her chair. Walked out into the halls and to the throne room.

"Yes Mysterion?" I called.

"You've been so cooped up in your bedroom, i thought you and i could take a night out." He said.

Haley blushed, the thought of going on a date with her favorite character? YES PLEASE!

"Um, Sure!" She said. Of course, she couldn't deny it even if she had to.

"I'll see you tonight." He said and...

He kissed her cheek.

* * *

Night soon fell and Haley was in her bedroom, getting ready for her outing.

"You are such a lucky girl to have a man like him." One of the maids said.

"Yeah..." Haley replied.

She was really lucky.

* * *

She was soon ready and was in the throne room to meet Mysterion.

She was dressed in a pink ballgown with her hair pulled into a long braid, cascading down her back, She also wore pure white stockings and black mary jane shoes.

Mysterion however just wore his natural hero suit with a rose in his hand.

"Hello Princess~" He said.

"Hi..." She said shyly.

"Shall we?" He held out his hand which Haley happily took.

"We shall..." She said in a shy voice.

So, they danced in the ballroom, until a bell rang.

"Dinner time." Mysterion said.

Haley was having the time of her life.

They walked to the dining room where an entire buffet was set.

"Woah..."

"Let us dig in."

The dinner was amazing, laughter, comfort, it all had been perfect.

* * *

Now Haley and Mysterion were sitting on top of the castle, watching the Ponies and Humans and Cartoons and all sorts of creations turn out their lights.

Mysterion had wrapped his cloak around Haley to protect her from the cold night.

"Mysterion?" Haley started.

"Yes Haley?"

It was now or never.

"I love you, i have ever since i first met you." She said.

She earned a kiss on the lips in return for her confession.

Haley let out a sigh. This...This was a dream come true for her. She knew she had to go, But she didn't want to.

One side of her said, 'What would your family think if you went missing that morning?!'

But another part of her said, 'Follow your heart'

She sighed as she couldn't choose which side to take, all of her worries soon caused her to fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, she really had to stop passing out. Haley slowly woke up to find herself in the canopy bed back in the castle.

"W-What..." She said, reaching her hand up to her head.

She sat up in her bed slowly and clapped her hands to click on the lights.

Once the lights were on, she climbed out of bed.

"Ugh...what in luna's name happened to me...?" She said.

She looked to her servant bell, and rang it.

Soon a servant appeared at her door.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Hey, uh what happened?" Haley asked.

"Oh, last night sir Mysterion walked into the castle carrying you, he simply said to wait until you woke up."

So that's what happened.

"Ah, okay. Well..Thank you." She said.

The servant nodded and left.

"Oh, what am i going to do?!"

* * *

Some time later, Mysterion entered the throne room.

"She's doing something, i know she is." He said. "Servant!"

A servant appeared at Mysterion's side.

"Yes sir?"

"Go get the Queen. She has work to do."

The servant nodded and ran off.

* * *

"You needed me?"

Mysterion flinched and turned around to see Haley in her normal clothes but wearing her Queen's crown.

"That was quick." he said and gestured to her throne.

She sat in the throne and looked up to her senpai.

"We need to talk." He said.

Haley raised a brow.

"One of the guards saw you writing on a piece of paper and talking to yourself." He said.

Haley grimaced, she had been basically caught.

"I don't wanna talk about it yet."

Mysterion glared at her and replied, "Haley, i don't wanna hear that. I'm worried for you, i just want to make sure your safe." He put a hand on her cheek.

She smiled and relaxed,"I know, but i wanna keep it a surprise." She closed her eyes.

Mysterion sighed, knowing that prying will do nothing.

"Alright. I see how it is." He kissed her on the lips.

When he pulled away he asked, "Won't you tell me now my dear?"

"I-I've been writing on how to make a go and come back portal." She said, still spellbound by his kiss.

"Hmm, is that so Darling?"

She nodded.

"Well, that's all i needed to know."

He walked away and allowed Haley's spell to wear off.

But as he was walking, he was tackled by none other than Midnight and Queen Nightmare.

**"AHAHAHAHA! WE'VE GOT YOU NOW!"** Midnight laughed.

Before any harm could befall him, Midnight and Nightmare were lifted off of him.

"Sorry about that love, they can be tricky."

Mysterion looked up and met the face of Haley.

"Mares, you know better than to mess with my senpai!" She cried.

Midnight and Nightmare shook.

"M-My apologies Creator!" Nightmare cried, "Please, we meant no harm!"

Haley shooed them away with a forgiving look in her eyes.

"Mysterion?! Are you alright?!" Haley said, hugging Mysterion tightly, "I was so scared for you!"

Mysterion hugged her back comfortingly, "Shhh, hush Haley. I'm okay, you're okay. I'm right here."

Haley relaxed.

"Mysterion, i wish you'd stop tricking me like that. You know that your kisses are my hypnosis." Haley said.

"I know love, i just needed to know." Mysterion nuzzled her head.

"As long as you don't fall into trouble, i'll be okay."


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Haley woke up to a rough shaking in her side.

"Babe! Babe, wake up!"

Of course...

"Senpai, no..." She hid her face away in her pillows.

Mysterion sighed and smirked.

He leaned down and whispered sweetly in her ear, "Come now darling, you know that i'll treat you if you do."

Haley smiled in a sneaky way, "In what way Senpai?" She asked.

"The way you love."

"Okay! Okay!" She replied, sitting up in bed, "I'll hop up for you."

Mysterion smiled, "There's my girl."

Haley smiled and stood up, she looked down at herself. She wore a Pink and Black tank top with black pants with neon stars printed on them.

"You look perfect, no matter what you're wearing." Mysterion said.

"Well, i don't think i'm allowed to work in PJ's."

"Actually.."

Haley looked to Mysterion.

"This is YOUR world, So technically. YOU make the rules."

He had a point.

Mysterion lifted Haley into his arms and held her bridal style.

Haley laughed and wrapped her arms around Mysterion's neck.

"Am i your future bride?"

"Only if you want to be."

Haley laughed again.

Before Haley could blink an eye, she was sitting in her throne, still wearing her PJ's and looked upon a stack of papers.

"This is the best." She said.

Mysterion, who stood beside her laughed.

"I know it is." He said.

She signed another paper, "You know Mysterion." She grabbed another paper.

"What is it?"He replied.

"You and i need to go searching again." She said.

"For?"

"My way home."

Mysterion looked at her with wide and scared eyes.

"N-No darling! We don't need to search at all!"

Haley looked to Mysterion with a worried look. He's never acted that way before..

Haley sighed and began to hum.

"You have the voice of an angel darling." Mysterion said, kissing the top of her head.

"Sir?" A guard.

"What is it?" Mysterion looked up.

"We need to talk with you for a moment."

Mysterion nodded and gestured for Haley to wait for him to return.

But once he was out of sight, Haley stood up.

She finished her work.

She wanted to explore.

With or Without protection.


	15. Chapter 15

Haley ran up to her bedroom, threw on some black clothes, and carefully climbed out of the bedroom window.

"Sure, others will notice a black figure in broad daylight, but you know what? It won't really matter to me!" She said to herself.

She saw the forest that she and Mysterion had explored last time.

"One place to look, one place to go."

* * *

Meanwhile.

"So you see sir, this is why i believe the queen should stay."

Mysterion sighed, "Well, while i would normally agree with you general, i too would rather have her stay here where is safer than she is in reality. I still think it's her choice." Mysterion smiled and began to daydream.

But his daydream wasn't to last.

"SIR!"

Mysterion's eyes shot open when another guard approached him.

"What is it man?!"

"The queen! She's gone!"

Mysterion put a hand to his mouth, "You must be joking man!"

The guard shook his head.

Mysterion ran to the throne room and to his horror, Haley was nowhere to be found.

"General! Have every single one of your men search the entire castle and kingdom for the queen!" Mysterion cried.

"Right away sir!" The general dashed away to gather his men.

"Oh Haley, where have you gone...?"

* * *

Back with Haley.

She had entered the forest and began to search for her way out.

"Come on, there must be like, some hole or some fountain i can use to wake up!" She said.

Haley looked at a nearby tree and got an idea, "If i can climb a tree, maybe i can look down at the forest and see what i can find."

And that's exactly what she did.

She climbed and jumped onto trees like Tarzan!

"Huh, looks like Dora was helpful after all, she said as she swung on a vine.

"YEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

She landed back on the ground safely, thankfully.

"That was awesome!" She cried.

She looked on and continued her journey.

"I wonder how everyone's doing back at the castle."

* * *

When the guards returned to the throne room, Mysterion's head perked up.

"Anything?"

The guards shook their heads.

"Did you check _everywhere_?"

The guards nodded.

"Are you sure?"

The guards looked to each other.

Mysterion pointed out of the window and to the forest.

"No sir, we didn't think to check there."

Mysterion growled, "What?"

The guards shook they're heads.

"We are going there right now. That's most likely the place she could be."

* * *

Haley was now sitting in front of a strong fire, keeping herself warm on the cold night.

She had searched the forest all day and it had began to get dark when she decided to set up a camp site.

"I'm starting to lose hope that aside from my plan, there is no way out.." She hid her face her in her knees.

Before she knew it, tears streamed down her face as she cried, she missed her father, her mother, her grandparents, everyone!

"Dad, Mom, if you can hear me, i want you to know that i'm okay, but i'm terrified.."

"HALEY!"

A cry of her name interrupted her knew that voice. Faster than she can blink an eye, she was lifted and held in an comforting embrace.

"Haley, you have no idea how much you scared me! Are you okay?! You aren't hurt are you?!" Mysterion voice rang in her ears.

She began to cry in his shoulder, begging for comfort from her beloved.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm right here." Mysterion whispered in her ear.

She smiled softly. She pulled away, only to put out the fire and once again held onto Mysterion as he lead her all the way back to the castle.

The guards held the doors open as they walked inside, Mysterion sighed and began to carry her up to her bedroom.

By the time he and Haley arrived, she had already passed out and smiled as she was placed onto the mattress.

Mysterion grinned and climbed onto the bed next to her, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Goodnight Haley."


	16. Chapter 16

Haley slowly arose the next morning, recalling the events of the other night, She looked to see Mysterion in the bed with her.

"I want out, I want to go home." She said, standing to her feet and walking out of the bedroom.

She walked down the elegant stairs and into the dining room, she sat in her seat and rang the bell.

A servant walked to her side.

"Ah! You're highness! We weren't expecting you for at least another hour. What can i get you this morning?"

"The classical breakfast if you would, i need some energy today."

The servant nodded and left. Haley on the other hand, was in her own thoughts.

_What if i'm stuck here and time never unfreezes?! WHAT IF I DO DIE HERE?!_ She hid her face in her hands.

"Here you are your highness, Breakfast is served."

Haley looked up and saw two plates and a cup, one with pancakes, one with bacon, and a cup of coffee.

"Thank you.." She said.

The servant nodded and walked away.

As Haley began to eat, she once again let her mind run wild.

Her mind was so wild, she flinched when she felt Mysterion kiss her head.

"Now i have your attention."

Haley looked up with a red on her face.

"Good morning Princess~" He said.

Haley simply nodded.

"You and i need to talk." He said.

Haley simply nodded again.

"What you did last night was not a joke. That forest can be seriously dangerous at night! You are lucky you aren't hurt!"

"I didn't know okay?!" She cried.

Mysterion looked at the young girl in concern.

"I didn't know it was dangerous! I just wanted to find a way!" Haley cried.

Mysterion put a hand on her cheek. How long would this keep up?

"Why should you leave darling?" He whispered softly in her ear, "You are safe here...Safer than in the real world..."

She had to admit, he was right. But she also knew that she couldn't possibly live here.

"I-I-I suppose..." She whimpered.

"Shhh, Shhh..." He hushed, "No need for that now Princess..."

Haley sighed, she was always weak to a motherly comfort..

"How about this? How about after breakfast, you and i spend the entire day together? Cuddles. Forehead Kisses. Whatever you wish?" He asked.

Haley sighed at the thought and nodded.

"Good girl..." He whispered.

* * *

So after breakfast, Mysterion took Haley's hand and led her to the living room.

Haley sat on the couch, Mysterion sat next to her. Haley quickly hugged Mysterion, having him to return the hold.

Haley felt Mysterion begin to stroke her dirty blond hair.

Haley sighed from the affection coming from her favorite boy.

"You're too good to me..." Haley said.

"Oh darling. You're too good _for _me." He replied.

Haley laughed, this was too good to be true...

Haley kissed him quickly.

They soon began a tickle battle.

"O-o-oh-ahahahahahaa!" Haley cried out.

They both laughed and cried for they laughed so hard.

"Mysterion! Stop! My stomach! AHAHAHAH!" Haley cried.

Mysterion smirked and let her go.

Haley tried to catch her breath but gasped when she began to feel Mysterion nuzzling her neck.

"Mystie..." Haley smiled.

"I figured you'd enjoy that." He smirked.

Haley sighed and said, "I just wanna go home..."

"But you don't need too, you're perfectly safe here." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm losing hope..."


	17. Chapter 17

Time passed, and Haley began to settle into the castle. She grew used to it as she did her house.

But there was a difference.

She grew up in that house. It held most of her memories. This castle did not.

Sure, it did hold memories. But not many.

She just wondered every day that passed whether she was going home or not.

But, she got an idea.

She ran to the castle library, grabbed a few books, including notebooks, back to her bedroom and sat at her writing desk.

She had work to do.

* * *

Finally.

After some math, Science about multiple universes and a few writings of poems.

She had her answer.

She grabbed a toy wand that she had gotten with an angel costume from Halloween and tried out her spell.

To her amazement, the star of the wand lit up with sparkle and formed a portal before her.

"I-I did it!" She cried out.

She could go through it now but, she decided to wait before going.

She needed to make a counter spell.

* * *

After more writing and study, she had her counter spell so she could return to the kingdom.

"Now, i just need to know when i should-"

"What are you doing?"

She flinched when she heard Mysterion's voice echo through the room. She turned and found him in the doorway.

"Uh, just working. Why?" Haley fibbed.

"No, i know that's a lie. What are you doing?"

Haley sighed, "Studying. Writing."

"For?" He wondered.

Haley raised a brow, he was slowly starting to lose his intelligence.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Why are you trying to find a way out?" He asked.

"I need to go home." She said, "My family needs me."

"You need to be here with us." He said.

"My family needs me!" She cried. "I don't even know if i'll last out here!"

Mysterion hugged her quickly. "You would, i know you would."

Haley sighed.

"I would come back you know. If this works the way i planned it to, i should be able to return." Haley said.

Mysterion only hugged tighter.

"So...it's real? You're leaving us?" He asked.

"Not forever Mystie, i'll be back, i'm sure.."


	18. Chapter 18

Sadly, the word had been spread that Haley was abandoning the Kingdom, but rumor also said that she would return.

All of her main OC's gathered in the throne room to discuss it.

By main OC's this includes, Rainbow, South Park-Haley, Emily Rose, Funtime Gumdrop, and Doki Doki-Haley.

"Is this actually happening?" Emily asked in fear.

"I'm afraid so my inky sister, Mysterion confirmed it this morning." Rainbow stated.

"B-B-But, she can't go! We need her!" Gumdrop cried.

"We agree." Both Haley's spoke in unison.

"Yes, Yes, i know.." Rainbow said. "But we also should respect her wish. Besides. by what Mysterion had said, she is wishing to return."

Gumdrop bowed her head and Emily and both Haley's walked up to her.

"I'm sure she will be alright Gumdrop." Rainbow assured. "She is our Creator. I have faith in her."

* * *

So the next few days went on smoothly, every night Haley and her OC's would gather in the castle and have a slumber party.

One night, Rainbow decided to talk to her Creator.

"Creator? Is it true that you plan to leave us?"

Haley's face turned white at the question but sighed and spoke, "I don't want to, but i know i have to."

All of her OC's looked to one another.

"So it is true, you are abandoning us!" Emily cried.

"No! No, No, NO!" Haley rushed to Emily's side. "No Emily, i am NOT abandoning you, I am not like Stacy or Joey." Haley said.

"T-T-Then, why?" Emily asked.

"I have another family and friends i have to be there for. But no matter what, i would never abandon you or your siblings." Haley assured.

"Never?" Gumdrop pondered.

"Never." Haley said, "Never in my life."

* * *

The day came for Haley's departure, Every OC and Character in the entire kingdom was gathered.

Mysterion and Haley were in her room, agreeing on some things.

"You promise you'll be back?" He said.

"Of course."

"I have one more thing." Mysterion said, and brought her into one final hug.

"Whenever you're ready to stay with us forever, call my name, and i'll come and whisk you away." He said.

Haley smiled, she knew her plan at that moment.

"Of course.."

Mysterion and Haley walked out and faced the crowds.

"My subjects. My time to leave has come. But do not fear, i shall return! As for now, this is goodbye, until next time."

Haley turned and opened the portal, she took a breath before stepping in...


	19. Chapter 19

Haley slowly opened her eyes and smiled, no canopy, but rather a white ceiling.

Could it be?

She looked at her surroundings, two dressers for bedside tables. a queen sized bed that she laid on.

It was true.

"I'm home." She felt tears fall down her cheeks.

She stood up and ran all over her room and home.

"I'm home! I'm awake!" She cried.

Her father did walk in and was curious as to what she was doing but after Haley explained, her father thought she was dreaming.

Haley walked back to her bedroom and glanced back into her mirror, she could see Mysterion in the mirror, she smiled and sat on her knees.

"I know you're there Mysterion. Tell me, can you come out or are you restricted?" Haley asked.

"Sadly, i am restricted by the laws of your world, i would love nothing more than to enter your world and sweep you into my embrace." He said.

Haley sighed, "Always with the fancy speech?"

"Only for you Princess~" He smirked.

Haley laughed and sat on her bed.

They talked for hours, he kept watch over her when she would go to bed.

If only she would return...

So finally finding a way to sperate himself from the mirror, he walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

_"Don't worry Princess, one day, i'll save you..."_


	20. Chapter 20 (Finale)

It had been a few weeks since her little adventure, and true to her word, she would return whenever she had a bad day or just wanted to see her children (that's what she considers them)

But Mysterion would always encourage her to stay whenever she had to leave. But she promised that when she was ready, she would stay.

The more Haley left and returned, the more she understood the world and its laws.

It was a Neverland sort of kingdom where if you choose to, you never grow old. But of course this is by choice. All her favorite characters and all her OC's resided in their villages and towns while she lived up in the castle.

Her crown symbolized that she was ruler and that she made the laws and traditions. Her silver wand was for Creation and her black and pink septer was just classical.

Of course, after everything had been said and done, she would return home and promptly return to her normal routine.

If you were to ask her the question 'Is there something you're hiding?' She would tell you 'Of course not!' But in reality, she wanted no one to invade her paradise.

In reality, she wanted it to be her private spa, her own island where only she had accesss.

So ever since that day, she would return and leave as needed.

and...

They all lived Happily Ever After.

The End.


End file.
